


SSPB-002: Cobra’s Bite, Butterfly’s Caress

by StellarStylus



Series: StellarStylus Plot Bunny farm [2]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Miraculous Ladybug, The Karate Kid
Genre: crazy crossover, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarStylus/pseuds/StellarStylus
Summary: Plot bunny one-shot, up for adoption. A bully flees halfway around the world from California to France after being humiliated by one of her victims; too bad she didn't consider the fact that Paris was being besieged by a villain who preys on people's negative emotions. Borderline crackfic.
Series: StellarStylus Plot Bunny farm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553272
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	SSPB-002: Cobra’s Bite, Butterfly’s Caress

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own Miraculous or Cobra Kai; the former belongs to Zagtoon, Method Animation, etc., and the latter belongs to Sony, YouTube, etc. This is just a REALLY crazy plot bunny which I just had to let out.  
SPOILER ALERT: Spoilers for Cobra Kai episode “Different but Same” (S01E09).  
NOTE: For the purposes of this plot bunny, let’s assume that Yasmine would be the same age as the students in Marinette’s class, so they’re all around 16 years old.

Yasmine did her best to fit in at Francoise Dupont School in Paris on her very first day.She immeditately zeroed in on that Chloe Bourgeois girl, identifying her as a “queen bee” of sorts.Not only the blonde the daughter of the mayor of Paris, but her redhead companion Sabrina Raincomprix was the daughter of a high-ranking police officer.But whether Bourgeois and Raincomprix were friend or foe remained to be seen.

Honestly, looking at those two girls... it was like looking into a distorted mirror, seeing how it used to be with Yasmine herself and her old friend Moon.

And it was another bitter reminder of how Yasmine was no longer the “queen bee” anymore, certainly not here.

True, everyone had been nice enough and willing to help the newcomer, and that one girl, the class representative Marinette Dupain-Cheng, had even offered to treat her to some free macarons from her family’s bakery just across the street... but Yasmine was still reeling from the events which led her here, to start halfway around the world in France.

Yasmine had learned a very painful lesson: _Don’t underestimate anyone._

Her humiliation at the hands of _that girl_ back in California got that through her head.

Heck, for all she knew, even the nice and happy Dupain-Cheng girl could deliver a flying kick to Yasmine’s head if provoked and pushed too far.

It was something of a relief when her first day of school ended.Grabbing her favorite backpack, this sturdy old thing with aviation motifs, she retrieved her things and left the school at a brisk pace without looking back.If anyone called out to her to invite her to anything as the new girl, she didn’t hear it.

Yasmine knew she should have been happy to get a fresh start, away from California, and that... that big fat _cow_ Aisha for humiliating her, along with the rest of that big fat cow’s stupid “Cobra Kai” karate dojo... she’d even wanted to tell her version of events as to why she left California to come all the way here to France, but she somehow knew that it would come back to haunt her.No, better to not say anything and hope that no one found out the truth, than to spin events her way and then be called out as a liar later on.

Even if it meant keeping all the anger and hatred and bitterness bottled up inside her.

Honestly, Yasmine knew that she should be grateful to be half a world away from her old life and everything that had happened there, to be able to live the life of a jetsetter with rich relatives who could help her relocate to another country in what had to be record time, but she just couldn’t stop being _so angry..._

Across the city, within his own hidden sanctum, Hawk Moth sensed his latest victim.

“Ah, school drama and student rivalry, with bitter grudges added into the mix,” he declared, as the massive window opened before him yet again.“Even when people flee their problems, they can’t help but take the bad memories with them, no matter how far away they run!And it’s all the more entertaining when the real bullies see themselves as the victims, once they get a taste of their own medicine!”

He summoned one of his endless butterflies and transformed it into an akuma, and sent it on its way to claim his next target who would become his next minion...

Yasmine was sitting on a park bench, huffing in frustration, when the akuma snuck up behind her and made contact with her airline-themed backpack.

Her head snapped up and the glowing neon insignia of Hawk Moth appeared in front of her face as the villain made contact with her.

“Jetsetter, I am Hawk Moth.Give me the Miraculous belonging to Ladybug and Cat Noir, and revenge shall be yours.”

Yasmine was just about to answer in the affirmative — the promise of revenge was just too strong for her to consider anything else — but then there was a hint of doubt in her mind.

Hawk Moth frowned.This was a first.No one had ever truly resisted him before, but he had never seen hesitation like this either.

“Why the hesitation, _mademoiselle_?” he gently coaxed her through their connection.

“There’s just one problem, dude,” Yasmine said, and here Hawk Moth had to struggle to not roll his eyes at her base California slang.“How am I gonna get back to the Los Angeles area from here in Paris?”

Hawk Moth’s frown deepened a little more.She had a good point there.He had never had to send a minion beyond Paris before.Still, he went along with it.Perhaps it was possible...?

“Fear not, my expatriate friend.My powers can and will also give you the power to get between here and there and back again.But as soon as you exact your revenge on those who have wronged you, I expect you back here in Paris to relieve my enemies of their Miraculous and deliver them to me.Understood?”

A truly wicked grin spread across Yasmine’s face.“You got yourself a deal, Hawk Moth!”

And with that, the sickly purple light spread all across her body...

...and when it faded, the latest minion of Hawk Moth stood in Yasmine’s place.She looked like an airplane pilot, with a fancy uniform, pilot’s cap and aviator glasses, but her backpack was now also a jetpack.

_Time to get some payback!_ she thought with glee as she kicked off into the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTES: ...And I think I’ll just leave it there for now. This is all just a plot bunny, and here is the jumping-off point. I was originally going to leave it on a cliffhanger to leave it open-ended about what her villainous form would be, but I decided to just come up with something anyway.  
Otherwise, what sort of form do you think a corrupted Yasmine would take? I was thinking something like “Jetsetter” if only so she could fly all the way back to California to go after Aisha. Of course, anyone could come up with whatever they want.  
So yeah, I discovered Cobra Kai and Miraculous at around the same time, and after I had the factoids of Yasmine fleeing to France after her humiliation and Miraculous taking place into Paris floating side-by-side in my mind, I got this demented little plot bunny in my head and it wouldn’t leave me alone. If anyone else wants to play with this idea, go right ahead but please let me know.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cobra's Bite, Butterfly's Caress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704005) by [lordMartiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordMartiya/pseuds/lordMartiya)


End file.
